Stars and Air Balloons
by ShoujoNaru
Summary: In a daily life full of stress, confusion, angst and lots, lots of books, all Lovino needs is someone to take him away to see the stars.
1. Chapter 1

It started off so normally.

I had no idea of what was going to happen. And I cannot blame him in anyway, for it is all my fault. All of it. Every single night I spent with my head not being able to stay on the pillow because of how much it was spinning, every tear and every cursed drop of stress could have been avoided. But it wasn't.

And this is how it began.

It was a hot but cloudy morning, the rising sun was covered by the high number of clouds painted around the grey sky; the weather however was itself very much of a surprise, for it made the atmosphere heavy and it warmed everyone's skin in a very uncomfortable manner. Lovino had never liked the summer. Specially the end of it, when no one was sure if they should use a hoodie or jump into the pool in a attempt to not melt over the floor.

His steps were quick and large; the man was trying to reach the building's door as quick as possible since he did not want to spend a another single moment in that place he did not like at all. The school was crowded and loud - which was no help for Lovino's morning headache -, and everyone was either talking to their friends or getting shoved into lockers.

What was this, middle school?

Lovino rolled his eyes for the 20th time this morning and kept on walking fast, the heavy weight of various books slowing him down. He really did not want to stay here. You see, it was the end of the semester; nothing was going to be teached in the classes because there was nothing left before the summer break. Which meant there was no reason to stay at school other than taking all your things off your locker and maybe talking to some friends. Which was, definitely, not Lovino's case. Unless Bella suddenly felt like talking, but that's sidetracking. Lovino just wanted to get his books and get out of that place.

The voices echoed around the halls, everyone had a smile carefully painted on their faces, Lovino being the only one standing out for his quick pace and lack of grin over the lips. God, why was the school so huge? The excitement began to grow inside his stomach; ah, just a a few more hallways, just a few more and he'll be out of this pla-

"Lovi! Loovi!" The honey sweet voice he knew oh so well danced its way inside his ears. His feet no longer having the impulse to keep on moving, since he knew that person was. His head moved and his eyes gazed through the meaningless crowd; she was the only figure that mattered. When she approached him, her hand was carefully placed on his arm to offer a overly gentle squeeze. He stared up at her, she's always been taller than him; those eyes that carried that much hope and happiness were almost closed by her gigantic grin.

She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls he ever meet and probably will ever meet; Bella really did live up to her name.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" She questioned. Her voice was like the sweetest belgian chocolate, and smooth, high pitched but not to the point where it is somehow annoying and deep, but not at all manly.

"Hey. Nowhere really, I just wanted to get out." He responded calmly. All of his worries, everything that made him stressed, all of his thoughts, literally everything was taken away from Lovino's mind and replaced by her. She always did this to him. He always made his mind go blank and his hands sweat. He doubted she hasn't noticed the massive crush he has on her at this point. She hasn't said anything still. But he's waiting. He always waits to see when she will finally approach him and give him the news he expected oh so much: Ï really do like you, Lovi."

She blew some air out through her nose and smiled again, not in the same way as before, this was a more calm and realxed smile. "I see. Mind if I go with you?" She asked.

He shook his head and raised his eyebrows slightly by instinct. He turned around once again and ordered his feet to start its journey again towards the door.

"So, what have you been up to?" He spoke. Truth is he was very interested, considering maybe she'll offer a proper excuse to why she's been ignoring him for the last month. It really did hurt Lovino in a way. He was obviously not telling her that though, obviously.

"Oh, well... I've started drawing classes." She nodded, shutting her lips in a thin line and looked down. He nodded as well in response. "I've also... started baking. A few of my friends say I'm really good at it. I should make you some chocolate someday and you'll see."

He blew air out of his nose and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're happy, then." He spoke. He re-opened his lips and his voice started to roll out of his tongue, but as someone else's body collided with Lovino's, all his books fell on the floor. He looked up in an annoyed manner and kneeled down, his fingers tighting around the books once again to pick them up.

"Oh! Sorry, kid!" A voice, probably belonging to the blessed human who threw Lovino's books on the floor, responded. Lovino looked up through the corners of his eyes to send a angry look at the person.

And at that moment, it happened.

The moment that started everything.

That was the moment he met Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the damned man who changed Lovino's life, and no, definitely not in a good way.

His eyebrows drew a frown in his face, while the man just kept smiling gently. Lovino picked his books and got up properly, swallowing some saliva. He breathed in and as Bella felt the words that were going to leave the italian's mouth, she placed a hand on his shoulder, glancing at him for a second to then directing her eyes to the man.

"It's alright sir, don't stress about it." She smiled, leaning her head towards him slightly. He cracked a smile and nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? Your friend there doesn't look exactly happy." He spoke. His voice was deep but sweet and smooth as silk. His eyelids narrowed and Lovino scowled.

"Who are you? You are definitely way too old to be a student." Lovino said. The man raised his eyebrows quickly and tilted his head to the side for a second, in a agreeing manner.

"Oh, I'm... the director's brother, Antonio." He responded sounding slightly awkward to Lovino. Bella widened her eyes for a moment and smiled, murmuring out an "Ooh."

"Whatever, just be careful and fucking watch where you're going." He said half hissing. Lovino straightened his spine, turned around and went back to his first direction: the god damned door.

Oh God, how much he wishes he could've just gotten his books and kept on walking. All of this wouldn't have happened if he just. Kept. Walking.

Oh how he regrets that day right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Important note about this chapter:_**

_1- Wow, my first author's note! Before I started this story I kind of had promised myself I wouldn't do any of these, but I just couldn't hold it. First of all, I want to apologize for any grammar mistake from the past and for the future. My maternal language is not English and I learnt the fluent one, not the technical one, so it's kind of hard to make a decent text. _

_2 - **This chapter is not happening in the present but in the future**, as I wanted to give kind of a sneak peak of what is coming? That's why it's so short, ahahaha... __I felt like I should do this. It's not like I still haven't completely planned the next chapter, pfft. What are you talking about, stranger?_

_3 - I had to carefully watch the stars in my roof for a few weeks so I could properly write this chapter, ahahaha! It took me a few days to finally see the sky I was looking for. I hope it was worth it._

_With all that being said, sit down, make yourself a cup of tea and enjoy my chapter. _

* * *

_ **The Maine - Raining in Paris**_

_November 27th, 2014_

Antonio's finger tapped the play button plugged on the red music player in form of pig (a gift from Bella) resting on the table on the other side of the window and the first notes of the guitar started playing. He carefully let himself slip on the large roof's tiles until he was next to Lovino, who was already laying down with his head under his arm. His pupils danced across the sky with stars drawn carefully over it. But they weren't just _stars_. They weren't those stars you see every night, that barely have any light in them.

No, they weren't.

They were those kind of stars you _don't see_ more than once in your life. They were sparkling with such beauty, such grace! And there were so, _so _many! It was such a magnificent sight, that Lovino had difficulties on believe it was actually happening. He felt Antonio's warm body laying down next to him, his presence almost giving him the excitement the stars were giving him.

"This songs means a lot to me. I sincerely hope you enjoy it." Lovino heard coming from his side on that deep but weak voice after today. Lovino felt like he should say something to complete the moment, but he couldn't think of anything.

_Midnight comes in Paris and as I light my cigarette the rain hits my face..._

_So I start walking_

_Towards the ferris wheel_

_From my hotel on champs-elysées_

The acoustic song slipped inside Lovino's ear, dancing with the atmosphere created between Antonio and him. It just fit perfectly. He slowly raised his hand and pretended to slowly place the stars between his fingers, with parted lips and wide eyes. Antonio's cheek was pressed against the tiles while he watched Lovino play with the sky. A small smile was painted over his soft lips and his fingers moved to Lovino's smooth cheek.

_For now I am alone..._

_I might always be alone..._

Lovino suddenly and quickly moved his eyes towards the older man, giving him a surprised look.

The little act of love showed rebellion against other people's thoughts about what was happening between them. The little act of love showed he didn't want to care anymore, he didn't feel like he needed to. Antonio was proposing to him a new period of his life. A place where he could finally be...

...happy.

Antonio started to softly mumble the lines that followed.

_My heart is in the city of love but it's raining in Paris_

_What good is a heart of gold if nobody to share it with..._

_It's coming down, it's coming down_

_And my heart can hardly bare it..._

He then looked back at Lovino, with the green color of expectation.

_My heart is in the city of love, but it's raining in Paris._

When Lovino didn't respond, Antonio slightly pressed his lips together and turned back to the sky as the acoustic guitar's notes started to play once again. So did Lovino, as he saw he had temporally managed to avoid the subject he didn't want to touch. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to believe he had to talk about it. Just the thought of what was happening was so... unbearable. It almost felt like it wasn't happening.

All those years, all those times he had prayed for something to happen, he wanted to feel the excitement of living on a life full of changes. Well, there it was. He finally found his adventure. And he didn't think he was able to express how much he regretted ever wanting something like that.

Antonio's left hand pressed down against Lovino's right one, his fingers slipping in between Lovino's to grab his hand carefully, as if he was messing with porcelain that was about to break at any second. It was funny, huh? How Antonio treated him like _he_ was the one who could leave at any moment, so he had to enjoy every single second he was still here. It was everything so ironic at this point he didn't even bother to think about it anymore.

_So let it rain on me_

_See, my heart's on fire_

_But I always got cold feet_

_Love never really did anything for me..._

_Try telling that to this goddamn city_

Lovino was at the verge of tears once again. Everything was so beautiful, and the fact that Antonio was next to him hurt him so badly...! He was definitely going to cry, but he still somehow felt like he didn't have enough reasons again. And he definitely didn't want to look like a cry baby in front of Antonio because he really didn't need that at the moment.

Sure, in all the books he read they all said it's okay for men to cry and it does not make you weak, and it actually takes a lot from a person to have the courage to cry in front of others. But the fact that someone has been told something many times doesn't make him believe it, does it? And as much as he wanted to write the book of his life, he didn't felt like giving moral lessons right now.

But then again, when did anything go like he planned?

_And if the storm should stop_

_I'd ask you to dance on some cliche mountain top..._

_We'd share straws at your favorite coffee shop..._

And so, the small little tear slowly came from inside Lovino's eyes and slipped across his porcelain tan cheek. Lovino however, stood still, even when the second and the third tear came out. Antonio was still smiling when he looked at Lovino again, to find him burying tears on his skin. His smile dropped and his eyes expressed confusion. Before Antonio could explain anything, Lovino violently threw his arm over Antonio's and buried his head in his warm, covered chest (now completely sobbing). Antonio was now worried.

"Lovino, what's wrong?"

_But life ain't no romance novel..._

_My heart is in the city of love, but it's raining in Paris_

_What good is a heart of gold if nobody to share it with..._

_It's coming down, it's coming down_

_And my heart can hardly bare it..._

And for the first time in all these months, he finally completely opened up to Antonio.

"I... I don't want you to go! You finally found me and I don't want to be in the dark again! I'm so tired of walking over nothing on my life, and I don't want the only light I have to be taken away from me!" He cried out especially loudly, completely not caring about what the neighbours would say. He slowly moved his head away from the now tear stained white shirt and moved his eyes up to Antonio's in a very slow move.

"I really... don't want to be alone again..."

_My heart is in the city of love, but it's raining in Paris..._

Antonio really wanted to say something. He really did want with all his heart smile and say "Romano, silly you! I'm not going anywhere!". Maybe it's all a dream. A dream where he finally found the person worth fighting, maybe it was a sign from his head to marry Isabel. Or maybe he really was with his beloved one watching the stars, and he really was opening up his heart to him in a situation he had absolutely no control over.

_I met a man who sold umbrellas, and... _

_Just five dollars saved me from all this rain..._

He was starting to think that maybe it was better if Lovino didn't fall in love with him. Maybe it would save him time.

_For now I am alone..._

But that was stupid. Of course it wouldn't have been better. Lovino would be probably be sulking in his room if it wasn't for Antonio.

He really did wish he could answer.

But this time, there was nothing they could do, and this time...

All they could do, both Lovino and Antonio...

was watch their partner slowly rot in misery.

_I think I like being alone..._


End file.
